The present invention relates generally to global mirror environment optimization and more specifically, to improved recover point objective (RPO) based on increased bandwidth utilization.
A global mirror environment is a multi-site data replication solution that scales and provides a cross volume/storage subsystem with data integrity and data consistency. During consistency group formation, different primary volumes complete their data transfers at different times, such that primary volumes that have completed their transfers will not transfer any more data until all the primary volumes associated with the current consistency group have completed their data transfer. Accordingly, writes to primary volumes that have completed their data transfers for the current consistency group are queued, leading to an increase in idle bandwidth as a greater number of primary volumes complete their data transfer for the current consistency group.